


Biomechanic Reciprocality

by evelynriesse (evelynriese)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F, Fluff, Mischaracterization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynriese/pseuds/evelynriesse
Summary: Over the course of working at a blockbuster film company, Rose finds herself oddly infatuated with one of her coworkers. She desires to meet her outside of the bustle of the studio, alone. Unexpected affections occur.





	Biomechanic Reciprocality

tentacleTherapist started pestering  gardenGnostic

TT: You are the person in charge of the animatronics, correct?  
TT: Oh, pardon my manners.  
TT: My name is Rose Lalonde. I requested your handle from the director, mr. Egbert.  
TT: We work on the same film. I write the script, to be specific.  
TT: I am not on the set very often, but you might recognize me as the girl with the headband who is taking notes all the time.  
GG: yes!!!  
GG: ive seen you around :)  
TT: You have?  
GG: well  
GG: you kind of look out of place  
GG: more because of the staring than the outfit though :p  
TT: Consider it a testament of how intrigued I am with your work.  
TT: You do not seem so much the type to be interested in a macabre reboot of the ubiquitous Squiddles series.  
TT: Hence, I would like to get better acquainted with you.  
TT: How about we meet up at some point?  
GG: :O  
GG: i mean  
GG: if its my work you are interested in...  
GG: you could just come over really!  
GG: theres a lot of old stuff in my attic  
GG: like old projects  
GG: i mean  
GG: if that wouldnt be weird!  
TT: Oh, no.  
TT: Not in the least.  
GG: so....  
GG: see you after work??  
TT: Very well.  
TT: Until then.

tentacleTherapist ceased pestering  gardenGnostic

**Rose: Be overwhelmed**

Your name is ROSE LALONDE.

You just asked a girl out for the first time in your life, and immediately after, you realized you didn't even ask for her name. Nonetheless, the object of your affections remains oblivious to your advances, so perhaps you can pass this gauntlet with dignity intact. Soon enough, it is only three minutes until the clock strikes five, and you are almost once again free to abscond from this capitalist hellscape perverting your childhood interests. It's not like you were getting any work done anyway with barely having slept last night, so you prepare to abscond your office.

**Mysterious colleague: Get slammed in the face by a door.**

????: ow!  
ROSE: Oh dear, who is that?  
ROSE: I mean, are you all right?  
????: it's jade!  
????: and yeah  
????: im fine  
????: i have another pair of glasses lying at home anyway <_<;  
ROSE: Well.  
ROSE: Let's get going, then.

**Rose: Escort Jade home**

It turns out Jade is as blind as a bat without her glasses, so you end up holding her hand to guide her as she gives you directions. Fortunately, she lives very close by. Unfortunately, that means that soon enough, you arrive at her place and you help her upstairs to her room where she fiddles around a drawer to replace her glasses. Meanwhile, you let yourself fall onto her bed, your legs dangling off the edge, your head falling onto a pillow. Perhaps it's rude to spoil a well-kempt bed like that, but you just can't help yourself. You just have to lie down for a little bit.

**Jade: Rouse your guest**

JADE: hey!!  
JADE: we have not even gotten started yet  
JADE: all the cool stuff is up in the attic!  
JADE: this is just my bedroom  
ROSE: Mrrrmmmm.  
JADE: come onnnn  
JADE: wake up!  
ROSE: Oh.  
ROSE: Apologies, I thought I was dreaming.  
JADE: about me?  
ROSE: To be honest.  
ROSE: It would not be the first time.  
JADE: ummm...  
JADE: so like  
JADE: are you getting up yet?  
ROSE: Just a moment.

**== >**

After your guest completes their slow process of standing up, you make your way to the stairs, with the sound of her shuffling feet right behind you. Once you reach the top of the stairs, you produce a key from your cargo skirt's pocket, and open the door. It's not like anyone would actually dare steal these precious, carefully crafted antiques, oh, no. It's just that some of these things are really, really creepy! Like, what kind of freak would make an animatronic bear whose laughing function you literally can't turn off? Well, maybe Rose will be able to appreciate it. She's probably weird like that.

Looks very cute while dozing off, though. Almost a shame you had to wake her. Especially since this room is kind of a nightmare.

**Rose: Observe the rarities**

ROSE: Quite the collection you have here.  
ROSE: Did you make all of these?  
JADE: not all of them  
JADE: its more like a collection!  
JADE: most of these would be in the junkyard otherwise  
ROSE: Are some of them retrieved from such a place?  
JADE: yes actually  
JADE: but most of them still work  
JADE: so dont touch anything!!  
ROSE: Interesting.  
ROSE: Oh.  
ROSE: What is this one supposed to be?

**== >**

It is the most magnificent thing you have ever seen. An inky monstrosity, the beauty of its spindly limbs and industrial-looking protrusions are only rivaled by its massive, oblong head. And what's that? Another mouth slacking halfway out of its jaw? It kind of looks like it's not supposed to be dangling out that way, but it allows you a closer look, at least.

**Jade: Observe the weirdo**

JADE: oh!  
JADE: thats just a silly thing a friend of mine made  
JADE: hes called dave  
JADE: i should introduce you to him sometime  
JADE: you seem to like this one!  
ROSE: It's an absolute psychosexual abomination.   
ROSE: So yes, you could say that.  
JADE: you are so weird!  
JADE: i kind of like that about you though <3  
ROSE: I see.  
ROSE: In that case, would you mind if I come over some other time to take a closer look at this fine specimen?  
ROSE: I hate to be a stranger, but as you might have noticed, I just really need a rest.  
ROSE: It was lovely to meet you though, Jade.  
JADE: yeah thats fine  
JADE: come over anytime :)  
JADE: i liked meeting you too!  
ROSE: I will see myself out, then.

**Rose: See yourself out.**

As pleasant as it would have been to just crash in Jade's bed, it is important to remain at least somewhat professional, so you set course for home. You have already made enough terrible impressions over the course of the last hour, but at least Jade seems to have taken a liking to you, and that's good enough for now. You look forward to seeing her again tomorrow, and maybe sometime soon, that freaky contraption too. It should serve as adequate inspiration for refining the script, at least, after all, you have a lot to catch up on.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an effort to write stuff that's at least somewhat normal. I barely succeeded. Prompt by Tumblr user @kernelatorsblog: "rose is the script writer for the movie and falls in love with the girl managing the animatronics. and the animatronics too, theyre creepy and rose likes that"
> 
> I couldn't be bothered to think of a title, honestly.


End file.
